


Mind controlled or just really oblivious?

by MLake867



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal, It's not THAT kind of happy ending, Massage, No Smut, Non-Explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLake867/pseuds/MLake867
Summary: Raven's boyfriend finds out she's a shapeshifter by accident and doesn't seem to notice.





	1. No one is this oblivious without mind control

**Author's Note:**

> Because there can never be enough Raven fluff stories. Changed the title.

Raven woke slowly, random thoughts coming and going without the clarity of fully conscious thought. Her neck and back felt more relaxed than she could ever remember them being. She remembered that it was almost time to get her heart broken for the third time since they moved to Oxford. She had a boyfriend that she really liked and she thought he really liked her too. He was a quick thinker, good looking, liked many of the same books as she did, and they found most of the same things funny. They had been going out for three months. When she told him she wanted to take it slow and not rush into anything physical, he had just smiled and said, “The time we spend together is worth it for its own sake. Oh, except shopping. Shopping, I only put up with because you like it. Anyway, waiting until you are sure you are ready is fine by me.”

Of course, she had liked the last two as well. Until she revealed her true self to them. The first one was merely disgusted, the second looked angry and for a moment, she thought he might attack her. In both cases, thank God, she had had the foresight to only reveal herself when Charles was present. He erased their memories of her shapeshifting nature, and then she broke up with them. She hadn’t been dating them as long as she had been dating David. She just wanted to hold on a little longer before losing him that way. It wasn’t as though she had a choice. As patient as he was, she knew no guy would wait forever. The truth was that she didn’t want to wait either. The problem was that she couldn’t sleep with him, literally or figuratively without reverting to her blue form. Well, strictly speaking if it was… unsatisfying she could keep her concentration and wouldn’t revert, but she didn’t want to be unsatisfied. But she craved human contact, even if she couldn’t go too far.  So when he saw her rubbing her sore neck and asked if she wanted a massage she had said “yes.” He smiled at her and said “Don’t worry, I promise to be a perfect gentleman.” He then gave her a look of desire with a wider smile, winked and added “this time.”

They had gone to his place and he was massaging her back with lavender scented oil. It was the best massage she had ever had. His hands seemed to know exactly where to put pressure, working the muscles without grating on the bones or hurting her more than a good massage should when working the knots out of tense muscles, and he told her that hers were as tense as anyone’s he had ever seen. She remembered that it had felt like her spine was melting and all the tension in her back was being washed away when… suddenly her eyes flew open with shock as she realized that _she had fallen asleep._ She was on his bed, lying face down, her head turned to her left and she saw that her arm was blue and scaly. She froze and started to panic. _He would tell people about her, he might try to hurt her, he…ooohhh_. He had started massaging her right calf with the oil.

_Charles_ , she thought. _Charles must have tampered with his mind at some point to stop him from seeing me as blue, in case I ever slipped._ She would talk to Charles about it later, but for now she would just enjoy the massage. Her back and neck felt amazing and her legs and feet gradually relaxed, recovering from hours on her feet, waitressing. At that point the only part of her that he hadn’t worked on was…He interrupted her thoughts by asking “Should I massage your butt? I promise to stay away from, uh, sensitive areas.” The rest of her felt soooo relaxed and that was the only tense part of her left, she justified it to herself thinking, _well, it is the biggest muscle in the body_. She said “yes, please.” She figured that if he did go farther than she wanted him to, she could outfight him. As it turned out, that wasn’t necessary. He was true to his word and all she got was a great massage. She was happy he had respected her boundaries, and thought to herself, _if he’s that good with his hands, I may let him go farther next time_. But first she had to see Charles.

As wonderful as it was to get a massage in her natural form, she couldn’t justify going any further with David without telling him the truth, _after_ Charles reversed whatever alteration he had made. First, she had to test his perceptions. She said to him, “Thank you. That was wonderful. Um, do you see anything wrong with me?” He looked her up and down. She noticed that his eyes darkened with desire. He smiled and said, “Not a thing, you are breathtakingly beautiful.” Then he kissed her. _Ok, I’ve got to get him to Charles. Now._ She thought.


	2. Oblivious and laid back are too different things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confronting Charles

Raven asked David to take her home and come in to see her brother. She dressed, shapeshifted into her blonde form, and he drove her home. She had him wait in the parlor while she went to speak with Charles. “Charles, I don’t know whether to be mad at you or grateful to you for tampering with David’s perceptions.”

“What are you talking about Raven?”

“Don’t pretend you didn’t. I turned blue in front of him and he didn’t even notice.”

“WHAT!? Raven we agreed that you wouldn’t reveal yourself to anyone unless I was there in case they didn’t take it well.”

“I didn’t do it on purpose; I fell asleep while he was massaging me.”

“Massaging you!?”

“It wasn’t anything dirty, my back and legs hurt after work. He offered to help me and he didn’t try anything. We’ve been dating for three months, I trusted him that much at least. Anyway, stop changing the subject, what did you do to him?”

“I didn’t do anything to him.”

“Bullshit. I even asked him if I looked different and he didn’t know I was blue. He said I was beautiful.”

“I’m telling you I didn’t do anything. I can sense him in the next room, good that you brought him here. I’ll read his memories and see what he saw and was thinking when you turned blue. Uh, just promise me that you were being honest about him not doing anything untoward with you? I don’t need those images in my head.”

“Oh, for God’s sake. No. Nothing happened.”

Charles put his fingers to his temple and concentrated for a minute. Suddenly he burst out laughing. “I like this one, Raven. Let me show you what I saw.”

Raven was suddenly in a memory looking down at her own (disguised) back, massaging tense shoulders and feeling a warm and happy feeling from being able to help the woman he loved.

_Charles, he loves me. We hadn’t said it yet, but he loves me._

**_I know. That’s one of the reasons I like him._ **

Memory David was thinking that her neck and shoulder muscles were a bit less like steel cables and was working on the rest of her back when Memory Raven’s breathing began to become longer and more regular as she fell asleep. Memory David smiled and continued to work on her back, thinking that she looked so peaceful asleep. A few seconds later, her body reverted to its natural form. Muscle memory kept him working on her back while his thoughts were in turmoil.

_WHAT THE FUCK?_ He thought.

Raven thought, _Ok, this is more what I expected his reaction to be. So what changed?_

Charles thought back, **_Just watch._**

Memory David kept thinking. _Ok, Raven just turned blue and scaly. If this is a dream or a hallucination, I can just ignore it, but I’ve never hallucinated and I dream in black and white. Don’t panic. Think. Ok, first, keep up the massage so the change in stimulus doesn’t wake her before I figure out what to do. A disease wouldn’t happen this fast, this uniformly, and not affect me too. So clearly this is a shapeshifter or as least someone who can change her skin and hair color and texture. Is this someone who has replaced my Raven, or is my Raven a shapeshifter? The face. That’s Raven’s face, the colors are different, and there are dark scales, but I would know the shape of Raven’s face no matter what color it is. Wow, she was already beautiful before. But she is so much more gorgeous this way. It’s as though this is how her face was meant to be seen, it just looks so much more right in blue. Heh, I guess it is how it was meant to be seen at that. God, I could look at that beauty forever and not get tired of it. Ok, so this is my Raven. Whatever she is, I love her and I will protect her._

All this time his hands had been working the muscles in her back and he thought _I wouldn’t have expected scales to be so soft, a little slipperier than the unscaled skin, but soft. What is she? Is she an alien?_ At that moment, Raven smiled in her sleep. _Teeth, those are Raven’s teeth. I know that smile. I love that smile. More to the point, those are human teeth. I doubt an alien race would have the same pattern of teeth. Her nose is the shape of a human nose, ears the shape of human ears, all where you would expect them to be on a human. This isn’t a movie where aliens are just humans in makeup and costumes. There is no reason an alien would look this human. She’s some kind of variation of human then. Can’t be that far removed. She looks way more human than even chimps do. Does she come from a race of blue shapeshifters or is she unique? A race of blue shapeshifters that revert when unconscious or asleep would have been noticed by now, if only by accident. So she’s probably unique, or at least very rare. She can tell me later if she wants to. Ok, how do I treat her when she wakes up? If she usually reverts to this form when sleeping, she’ll know that I know. Will she try to kill me to keep her secret? Can’t tell until she gets the chance, but I don’t think she will. Ok, Raven, I trust you and you’re worth the risk. My life is in your hands._

Tears started falling down Raven’s cheeks. _He knew I was a shapeshifter, that I would have to keep that secret, and he trusted me with his life anyway._

**_I know._** Charles thought back at her.

_But why didn’t he seem to notice I was blue when I woke up?_

**_Watch._ **

Memory David thought, _Ok, I don’t think I can do her back any more good, time to work on her legs._ He moved to the other side of her. _Back to how I should react. How would I want to be treated if I were a pink skinned shapeshifter in a world of blue people? Would I want to have everyone who found out pestering me for details? “Oh my God, why have you got pink skin, what are you?” I don’t think so. I’ll just treat this as though it is natural, which it is for her. If she asks me anything, I’ll answer honestly, but I won’t bring it up. God, I want her soooo much more in this form. I guess blue girls with red hair are my type. Good thing I’m in love with one then. I gave my word I’d be a gentleman this time, so even if she wants to I won’t. It would be like using the massage to manipulate her into changing her mind. But next time maybe she’ll be ready. She’s waking up. Oh Lord, I could lose myself in those eyes._

At that point Charles ended the memory replay. “I really _don’t_ need to see someone kneading my sister’s butt, again. Thank you so much for the warning on that.”

“Oh. That. Sorry. I didn’t think of it like that. So why did he say I didn’t look different.”

“He’s in the next room. Clearly you can trust him. Ask him yourself.”

Raven reverted to her blue form. Her clothes were real so they didn’t shift. She went back into the parlor where David stood up from the couch, beaming at her. “There you are. Is everything alright?” he asked.

“It is now. David, back at your place, when I asked if I looked different, why did you say I didn’t?”

“You didn’t.”

“Yes I did! I came into your apartment a blonde woman with a peach complexion and then turned into a blue scaly creature!”

“I meant you didn’t ask if you looked different. You asked if I saw anything wrong with you.”

“And?”

“And I told you the truth. I don’t see anything wrong with you. And I wouldn’t describe you as a ‘creature.’ ”

“You…just… didn’t see anything wrong,” She whispered, as if in shock. “So how would you describe me then?”

“Skin like Lapis Lazuli, hair like spun rubies, eyes like topaz. Altogether the most breathtakingly beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”

“You just came up with that off the top of your head?”

“Well, I’ve been thinking about you, the real you, while you were talking to your brother. Truth is, I want you even more now that I’ve seen the real you.” He sobered a bit and told her “I’ll keep your secret Raven. No matter how it works out between us, I’ll never tell anyone.”

“God, I love you.” She threw her arms around him.

“I love you too, Raven.” He kissed her.

She had a thought “I know you promised to be a perfect gentleman that time, but if we go back to your apartment now it would be the next time…”

He beamed at her and took her hand as she shifted to her blonde form for the trip. He stopped and said “no disguise once we’re home, Ok?” She nodded happily and yelled to Charles as they left together “Don’t wait up!”


End file.
